The Flaming Love For Ember
by KarianaTheAnimated
Summary: Flame teaches Ember that the beauty in the soul matters, not in the looks.


Ember-*Runs away in tears, away from her home, the dragon realms* Oh I can't believe Spyro didn't accept my love! Oh he is just so cute, I just love him so much! *Runs away into Crocodile Swamp*  
*Back in the Dragon Realms, Flame is freed and is able to go wherever he wishes, which is of course to go back to Ember and check on her*  
He ran as fast as he could, nothing getting in his way! He knew she was always at the tree at the entrance of Crocodile Swamp...but not when he wanted to see her the most...  
Flame-Ember...? Where are you?! Oh no... I should get Spyro to...wait, no! *Lightbulb goes off in his head* I'll find her, and I'll let her know how I feel about her, I can be her hero! She may not be able to make it there, that place gives me quite the creeps, and I know it does with her too! Oh she must have ran there not even caring how much it scares her, because she is already so upset... *Looks at the tree* I got a nice plan. *With his claw, he engraves a large heart with the letters "E + F" into it. Oh she will think this is quite a romantic thought I had! Right, now I better get going! *Sprints off into Crocodile Swamp*  
Ember-*Walking farther and farther into the Crocodile Swamp, not giving a care in the world, no matter how much the place freaked her out* Oh Spyro, why can't you see that I am so pretty, we would just look perfect together! *Hangs her head even lower in shame* I guess I'm just not pretty enough... Eugh! I'd do anything to look pretty enough for my Spyro! *Begins to hate herself as she gets into deep thought about it*  
*Crocodile literally jumps out of the brown swamp water right before her eyes* *Her eyes don't open anymore at all. She just doesn't care...  
*Flame finally reaches the entrance of the place* Time to get down to business! *Runs through the place with nothing on his mind but his love, his best friend, and what matters the most.* Oh what can I even say to her that will understand that her looks aren't the reason why she is amazing! Heck, I don't even care about that! I just got to get her to realize that... It is too bad she is trying to be so girly for Spyro... She knows she shouldnt have to do that for him to make her love her! I already do love her, I always have!"  
*He searches everywhere for her, and suddenly heard a whimper in the little cave* "Ember?"  
"...Flame?" is that you? Oh I'm such a fool, I can't become beautiful enough for Spyro to love me!"  
*Flame comes over to comfort her, wrapping his wing around hers* "Oh Ember, dont you know? You don't need looks to be loved!"  
Ember-"Hmm?"  
"Ember, never think one should be just loved for the way they look. Looks don't matter! And Spyro should realize that!  
*Ember's mind gets a click of sudden realization. She can always believe her best friend, she knew she always had her trust in him*  
Ember-"You know what Flame?  
Flame-"What is it, Ember?" *His cheeks start to flame into a bright red*  
Ember-"You are right... I should have just been myself! Im not truly this girly! I changed myself to have him love me, and he still didnt!"  
Flame-"I forgive you Ember...just remember, looks don't matter! You...you are beautiful in the inside, for who you are..." *Blushes even more*  
Ember-*Blushing just as much* "...Re...Really?"  
Flame-*Getting confidence to speak of his love* Oh yes, Ember. Of course. *A smiles sparks upon his face, wrapping his wing around her as tight as possible, giving her the comfort she needs*  
Ember-"Oh Flame..." *Nuzzles his cheek and holds his paw, feeling a drop of water fall on her nose* "Are you crying Flame?  
Flame-"Well of course I am, it is a tear of joy." *More run down his face* "My dream has come true..."  
Ember-"Awww! Oh Flame, how could I have not seen it before?! I love you! I love you so much Flame!" * She lifts her lips from nuzzling his cheek and gives him a long and passionate kiss, lasting minutes*  
*They both blush more than they ever have. They knew they were made for each other*  
"I love you..." *They both said looking into each other's sparkling eyes, wrapping their tails around the others* "I love you for who you are my Ember, never forget that."  
Ember-"As do I." *They share a long kiss again*  
Flame-Ember, I have a beautiful surprise for you, waiting by your tree..."  
Ember-"You mean our tree!" She said with a smile*  
Flame-"Right. Ember, I am proud of you for realizing you don't have to be changed to be loved, I'd they really love you, they will accept you for who you are! And I do!" *He said happily* "Follow me!"  
*They begin to walk back together, tails wrapped together, happier than ever. Time passes, and they reach their new home together. They both run to the tree together once they see it, and Ember's eyes right up. She reads what he left on the tree.  
"Ember plus Flame forever...oh Flame..." *She cuddles up with him under the tree, nuzzling and kissing, which went on for hours.* "I love you so much..." They both said, knowing their words were true.  
~Inspired by my one and only true love, Danny.

*My first FF! :3 I'm also going to be working on a PolarxPura FF from Crash Bandicoot. :3 I hope you all enjoy this. I know I'm not the best writer, but I tried!  
Any suggestions on how to make it better?


End file.
